1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ballistic protection shields. More particularly, the present application relates to an improved ballistic protection composite shield and an improved method for manufacturing a ballistic protection composite shield.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for today's military and police personnel to use ballistic armor plates and shields to protect themselves from high velocity and high impact projectiles, such as bullets. Bullets may be Full Metal Jacketed (FMJ) characterized generally as a bullet constructed of lead covered with a copper alloy; Jacketed Soft Point (JSP) characterized generally as a bullet constructed of lead and covered with a copper alloy except for the tip of the bullet; Jacketed Hollow Point (JHP) characterized generally as having a hollow cavity or hole in the nose of the bullet and covered completely except for the hollow point; or lead, which may be alloyed with hardening agents.
The National Institute of Justice (NIJ), with the active participation of body armor manufacturers, developed performance requirements to ensure antiballistic garments provide a well defined minimum level of ballistic protection. Table 1.1 lists the different ballistic protection levels as specified by the National Institute of Justice (NIJ Standard—0101.04).
TABLE 1NIJ Standard 0101.04PerformanceTest VariablesIndexMinimumMaximumArmorTestTestNominalBulletDepth ofTypeRoundAmmunitionBullet MassVelocityPenetrationI     1    .22 caliber 2.6 g   329 m/s   44 mmLR LRN 40 gr(1080 ft/s)(1.73 in)2.380 ACP6.2 g322 m/s44 mmFMJ RN 95 gr(1055 ft/s)(1.73 in)II-A19 mm8.0 g341 m/s44 mmFMJ RN124 gr(1120 ft/s)(1.73 in)2.40 S&W11.7 g 322 m/s44 mmFMJ180 gr(1055 ft/s)(1.73 in)II19  mm8.0 g367 m/s44  mmFMJ RN124 gr(1205 ft/s)(1.73 in)2.357 Mag10.2 g 436 m/s44 mmJSP158 gr(1430 ft/s)(1.73 in)III-A19 mm8.2 g436 m/s44 mmFMJ RN124 gr(1430 ft/s)(1.73 in)2  .44 Mag15.6 g 436 m/s44 mmSJHP240  gr(1430 ft/s)(1.73 in)III—7.62 mm9.6 g847 m/s44 mmNATO FMJ148  gr(2780 ft/s)(1.73 in)IV—.30 caliber10.8 g 878 m/s44 mmM2 AP166  gr(2880 ft/s)(1.73 in)
High performance fibers such as Kevlar® and Nomex®, manufactured by DuPont, Twaron®, manufactured by Teijin Twaron, Dyneema®, manufactured by Toyobo, and Spectra®, manufactured by AlliedSignal, and metals such as steel and copper have been used for applications in ballistic protection clothing. Even materials such as cotton, silk, wool, and leather have been used in the development of ballistic protection shields, although these materials conventionally provide minimal protection, and have instead been used for physical comfort.
However, as bullet velocities increase, the thickness of ballistic protection shields must also increase. As the thickness increases, there is generally a reduction in flexibility of the ballistic protection shield and a decrease in comfort for a user wearing the ballistic protection shield. Presently, the technical textile industry is motivated to perform basic and applied research to develop stronger and lighter ballistic clothing capable of protecting the wearer from projectiles. It is therefore desirable to provide a ballistic protection shield that is flexible.
It is further desirable to provide a ballistic protection garment with a next to skin layer, also referred to as a wear layer, which is comfortable for the user to wear against skin.
It is further desirable to provide a ballistic protection shield with abrasion resistant properties on the surface that an incoming bullet would contact first, also referred to as a strike surface.
It is further desirable to provide a protective garment manufacturing method that is faster than prior art methods.
It is further desirable to provide a protective garment manufacturing method that may be used with any type of fiber in the wear layer.
It is further desirable to provide a protective garment manufacturing method that may be used with any type of fiber in the ballistic panel.